On Patrol
by IronicEnding
Summary: A military tradition honoring those lost in battle. A man who did not come home to the one he promised. What now will happen to the blue haired angel? SousxKan
1. KIA

**AN:** Hi everyone. Thank you for taking the time to read my first Full Metal Panic story. Here is the first of several chapters. I would appreciate any remarks as to any OOCness or general comments and criticisms. The only thing you need to know about this story beforehand is it takes place several years later while the two are in college. Please Enjoy.

I do not own any of the full metal panic characters.

* * *

The a solemn whale-like sub now lay suspended silently in the matrix of the water as waves crashed around it. The hallways which were normally filled with the echo of passing soldiers now stood bare. The center and life of the TDD-1 was not filled with the torrent of command decisions and recon that normally kept it. Today all the soldiers aboard the TDD-1 could be found in one place, aligned in rows on the hanger awaiting their inspection. 

A young lady of just 20 years glided her way down the row of soldiers and made her way down to the end. She was carried by slender milky white legs with a tan skirt that stopped just above the knees and her brown uniform hugged her subtle curves all the way up to her neck. She was accented by a white pony-tail worn up high that wrapped around the side of her face, a favorite toy of hers to play with. Her walk was a slow one, the tears visibly streamed down her face as she completed the roll call no Captain wished to perform.

"Sgt. Major Kurz Weber"

A man whose hair once sported long golden locks now cut short stepped forward and saluted his Captain. "Mam!"

Without the slightest pause, the captain continued her never-ending walk down the row of soldiers.

"Lt. Melissa Mao"

A brash young woman with a fondness for alcohol stepped forward. Her ample curves were well hidden beneath the uniform she wore yet she too was unable to hide the tears that spilled down her face. In similar fashion she saluted and addressed her captain who walked by.

"Reporting for duty mam!" The hurt so thick one could taste it in her voice with each spoken word.

The captain's pace slowed as she continued down the line, the next name almost left unspoken with the pain that clogged her throat and slashed her heart.

"Sgt. Major Souse……Sgt. Major Sousuke Sagara." No, she would not cry. Not in front of her troops.

An opaque image of a young soldier was imagined to be saluting his captain. His dark hair which almost covered his steel grey eyes accompanied by the X shaped scar on his cheek always betrayed his identity to his comrades aboard the submarine. Slowly the image faded away into the light, and no answer to the roll call was supplied.

The captain stopped walking when the man charged with the unpleasant task of delivering the news concerning one his subordinates stepped forward. Commander Kalinin was a tall dark and strong man of Russian descent. He contained a commanding voice to go along with his domineering presence. A true soldier who had lived through much strife, he had yet to show much emotion throughout his campaign aboard the TDD-1.

The perils of Afghanistan, the tragedies aboard the TDD-1, and the extensive separation from his family paled in comparison to the loss he felt now to the only man he considered a son. He too shed his tears but his were hidden within, safe from the gazes of his men. More than ever his strength and resolve were needed to inspire those left and bring strength to the crew. He stepped forward and responded for the soldier who certainly could not.

"He is still out on patrol madam captain." And with that he fell back in line afraid to say more lest his voice show the torment he felt on the inside.

Still out on patrol. A standing tradition aboard the submarine in notion that the spirit of the fallen heroes of the sub where vigily standing guard over their comrades-in-arms who remained to fight another day.

But one person was unable to contain the grief they felt and shattered the silence in the air when she collapsed to her knees and let her tears flow freely as she wept for the life of the one she loved.

Kaname Chidori. Codename Angel. Class representative of Jindai High School and charge of one military maniac she was hopelessly in love with. She never got the chance for Sousuke to tell her that he loved the way her hair cascaded down her back, the way her uniform hugged her ample curves, nor the way he adored the fire that blazed in her eyes. Kaname Chidori never heard the three simple words she knew Sousuke held in his heart, the same feelings she held in her own.

Both the Sgt. Major and the captain had to refrain from running to her aid and providing a shoulder to cry on for military doctrine must be maintained. A kindly doctor approached the blue-haired beauty and could only offer a sympathetic hand on her shoulder though it offered no comfort.

However Kaname Chidori wouldn't acknowledge the hand on her shoulder, nor care. Nothing could take away the pain that terrorized her very being at that moment. Her cries of sorrow were broken by the only word she wanted to feel pressed against her lips. "Sousuke….."

Her screeches soon could no longer be contained as two armed MPs had to carry her away, a nurse behind them who had pulled out a syringe. They had anticipated she would need to be sedated. Anyone in her situation would have.

Her outbursts had taken the attention away from a certain captain and luckily so. While she maintained her composure the tears now flew freely down her eyes. As Kaname was assisted against her will towards the infirmary onboard, the captain continued her walk down, unconcerned for the remaining answers given since she knew the rest of the soldiers were accounted for.

"Dismissed!" Yelled Cmdr. Mardukas, his face as expressionless as always. He would honor the lost soldier his own way later, but now like Kalinin he had to show complete resolve. As the soldiers dispersed from the area to resume their activities, only a plaque remained attached to a wall with yet one more named added to it. The only reminder of the boy turned man who gave this organization all that was his to give.

Sgt. Major Sousuke Sagara (20) KILLED IN ACTION

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaname Chidori's eyes fluttered opened several hours later. She sprung upright on the bed to find her familiar bodyguard with the cross shaped scar on his cheek sitting on a stool nearby, watching over and protecting her like always. But the longer she stared the vaguer the image became until it disappeared from view altogether. Her soul cried out in anguish as she clutched her shirt just over her heart in fear she was already forgetting the soldier who had impacted her life so.

"You promised you would come back, you said it would be all ok after this mission, stupid military maniac." Her sniffles alerted two guards standing outside causing them to check in. Upon seeing nothing physically wrong with her, one guard left to alert the captain while the other remained just outside the door to stand guard to the infirmary. This was a time to be cautious.

"Why did you leave me Sousuke…why, we where finally begging to…to..." She continued to cry into her hands not wanting to wipe away any of the tears that rained down and met her blue hair which waterfalled down her back and around her waist. Sousuke had recently commented how much he preferred her hair color, that he found its scent to be rather…effective.

It was just two weeks ago that Kaname had received the news that her would be captors no longer posed a threat. Sousuke's continued presence around her was no longer required. Facing eternal separation, it was then Sousuke had told Kaname where he wanted to stay, it was then that he told her he didn't see a future with Mithril, it was then he told her just how much she meant to him.

Her dreams could finally come true. Finally a normal life as a young girl attending a normal college, with a new normal boyfriend who meant as much to her as she did to him. No terrorists. No explosions. And no more kidnappings. The life she wished she had was merely a kiss away.

The next day stole that from her when Sousuke received word he would be needed for one final mission before his resignation could be completed. It was supposed to be the last time she had to say goodbye to her Sousuke, the last time she would have had to wonder if she would ever see him again.

On the day of his departure she held onto Sousuke in a tight warm embrace. Her body had matured well and she used it to her advantage as she pressed it tightly against Sousuke, reminding him exactly what he had to come back to. She had smacked him on the back of the head when all he could say was 'Uhh' back then. She'd kill to hear that simple sound from his mouth just once more.

The following week she had received the message that turned her world upside down. The Arbalest had been destroyed while completing the mission. The cockpit was utterly blown away, leaving no chance for survival. All that remained of the Sgt. Major was some blood, shreds of clothing, and a few locks of us unruly hair. He gave his life in the name of duty and obligation, a life that belonged to Kaname.

Her wails stopped as she jerked her head to find a clock mounted on the wall and realized the service being held for Sousuke would be held soon. It wouldn't offer her the closure she desperately needed but it would be a start, a way to properly say goodbye to the first man she ever truly loved with all her heart.

Of course no one would have started the service without Kaname present. As hard as it was for the crew, they knew of the unspoken feelings and relationship the two had shared up until his departure. Upon her arrival the service began paying tribute to the man who had given not only his life but his youth to the organization for the greater good. Being a man of no nationality, they folded a flag with the Mithril emblem on it in military fashion, and handed it to Kaname. Sousuke had no kin to speak of and though Kaname wasn't legally tied to him, everyone knew who would cherish it most.

Puddles of moisture grew upon the flag as her tears continued to falls, her eyes now strained blood red. A coffin with another Mithril flag on top was loaded into a cargo plane which would drop it over in unspecified area in the sea, returning the soldier to the mother earth that gave birth to him.

'_It's not fair. He has done so much for the world. The people have a right to know! They need to know about the man who made it possible for so many to sleep at night. I wont let his name be disregarded in history, cast aside as just another casualty. Sousuke deserved more than that'_ These thoughts captivated her mind while on the helicopter she was ushered onto with Cmdr Mardukas uncomfortable having a civilian remain onboard the TDD-1 for so long, especially one so closely associated to…him

The walk home from the landing pad was the loneliest she ever had. She kept turning around to see the person she loved and hated the most watching out for her but he was never there. Her arms wrapped around themselves searching fruitlessly for the protection only Sousuke could have offered. She felt cold, alone, scared, and worst of all, abandoned.

Suddenly every movement, every shadow was a potential threat that needed to be dealt with. It seams the good soldier's paranoia had finally rubbed off on her. "Stupid otaku jerk" she muttered as she quickened her pace home.

The full moon taunted Kaname on her walk back offering her cold and darkness instead of the romantic notions it usually bestowed. The wind swayed the trees causing the bare branches to shake and creak eerie noises. The silence of the city was deafening as only the sounds of the crickets were there to accompany her. The evil eyes of a dog hidden in an alley watched her pass by quickly, only the scent of her perfume kept it from drawing nearer. The stale air of the night made it that much harder to breathe as she sniffled between every few breathes.

Soon she reached the door that offered little familiarity behind it. Without Sousuke around her whole life now felt strange to her, like a child experiencing the world for the first time. Her trembling hands had difficulty finding the right key on the chain, and placing it into the slot in the door, when all of a sudden her evening was about to become much worse.

Her body was thrust against the door while a hand covered her mouth capturing all the muffled screams that tried to escape, as the frame of a man was pressed against her. A deep voice that she did not recognize spoke.

"Find the key, open the door, and let us in."

On any other day Kaname Chidori would have fought back, would have struggled, would have done something, but today she just did not have the strength anymore. She had no choice but to comply.

Simply put, without Sousuke…she just didn't care anymore.

* * *

Well, thats chapter one. I should have chapter 2 ready within a day or so. How do you guys like it? Good, bad? Hate me? I would like to know. Please Read and Review.


	2. Wounded

**AN: **Hi everyone, here is the next chapter. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed the first chapter. Looks like I left people wondering way to much. I hope this next chapter provides some answers and information. Read well, it should provide a guideline for what is to happen in future installments. As always, please Read and Review.

* * *

Once inside the man had never let his grip upon the schoolgirl go, in fact it even tightened. She was now pressed on the other side of her door, mouth still covered with one of her captor's hand which was now dabbed with stray tears. The other hand strayed up and down her body checking each curve almost searching for something. The only thoughts offered to comfort her mind was _'just pretend its Sousuke, just pretend its Sousuke'_.

She would not give him the satisfaction of crying, this much she could do. The man gruffly ripped off two of the buttons on her blouse, causing Kaname to cringe as he thrust the buttons on the ground.

The gravity of the situation was beginning to weigh down upon Kaname as the silence in her apartment was torn by the sounds of the man who held her captive whom stomped on the buttons that lay on the floor. The grasp her subjugator held on her was finally let go much to Kaname's surprise, and slowly she gained the courage to turn around and face him.

At first the only thing her eyes saw where the dark muddied boots her attacker wore. Her eyes wandered up, a fierce determination returned to her gaze. Kaname Chidori was not going to go down without a fight. She wasn't a helpless lamb unable to defend herself. She quickly thought of the mace and pistol Sousuke had kept in her apartment should the need ever arise. Oh she could kiss him now for putting those there!

Except now…she couldn't. Even after his death Sousuke managed to protect his charge from the watery grave that held him. As her pupils were replaced with glowing fire she continued to work her eyes up towards her attacker, awaiting the right moment to lunge for her only chance at safety. The fact part of her lacey bra now lay exposed was the least of her worries.

It was when she managed to raise her eyes to his abdominal area did the unsuspected happen, her attacker fainted. Before the 'thud' even had a chance to echo within her shadowed apartment she had made her way to the drawer and removed the glock and aimed it at her attacker who lay nearly unconscious on the floor.

The next sound heard was that of the weapon crashing to the floor, the safety still luckily locked in.

"Sousuke!" She shrieked and ran over to the combatant's side. She cradled his face within her arms and wiped away the dried blood that was strewn about his face unconcerned for his looks. She held his head firmly to her chest as the tears continued but was now comprised of her happiness instead of her sorrow. She then noticed the dampness of his clothing as the blood fought through the hurried bandages that were wrapped around his waist.

A storm of thoughts swirled through her mind but only one mattered right now. _'Keep Sousuke alive!'_ She took of his jacket and used shears to get through his shirt without causing him anymore discomfort. The bandages were old and ragged, almost falling off of their own volition. Upon removing them she was offered an impressive view of his physique, but little time to dwell on such impure thoughts. Finding a rather complete First Aid kit Sousuke insist she keep in the apartment, she tended to his wounds until she was thoroughly satisfied that he was well taken care of.

The voice she loved so much finally murmured, confirming her deepest hopes that this wasn't just another illusion that would tease her before vanishing into thin air. "Ka...Ka…Kaname…" falling unconscious, the warrior was unable to say anymore, but it was more than enough for the one nursing his wounds. It offered hope.

His breathing remained steady and soothing, along with the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Unable and unwilling to move the injured soldier from where he lay, she ran to her room and brought back some pillows and a blanket, a military issued pair left by Sousuke.

She gently shifted a pillow underneath Sousuke knowing he would normally decline such an offer, but Kaname Chidori would have her way concerning Sousuke's health, and every other topic for that matter!

Resting her head on that same pillow she snuggled up close to Sousuke, wearing the same clothes she had on earlier. She caressed the side of his face one more time just to make sure he was real, the touch of his gruff skin was enough to fill the void that had been in her heart just moments ago. She leaned over making sure not to touch his body lest she cause him more injuries and gave him the softest of kisses upon his forehead before cuddling up to him again, wrapping each other within the blanket and falling asleep, the horrors of the night long forgotten.

Just as she was falling asleep thoughts of tenderness, comfort, and love overwhelmed her very soul. However once again, one thought lay predominant on her mind. _'I'm going to kill that otaku for putting me through this once he gets better, hhmmmphh!'_ Her eyes wandered until she found the item she eagerly sought. It was an item representing everything Sousuke did, offering comfort when needed but was more often used as a weapon of mass destruction. She rested her eyes…on the halisen.

As the dawn came, light from the sun drove out the cowardly darkness from the confines of the room and offered its warmth as comfort. Exhausted from the events of the past few days Kaname remained sleeping; her cerulean hair flapped across her body and rounded all the curves they covered. She rolled over and stretched out her hand expecting to find another still at her side but instead crashed unceremoniously to the ground. She sprang up from her position and looked around frantically, for some sign that last night wasn't just a dream, a mere figment of her imagination. She found none.

There were no old bandages strewn about her apartment and no gun on the floor where it should have been. The tears swelled up in her eyes once more, her nose twitched like a little bunny's as a whimper escaped her lips. _'It really was a dream. But it all felt so real, am I going crazy? Sousuke, how could you continue to do this to me?'_

Then suddenly her thoughts were rejected as familiar footsteps entered and echoed throughout her apartment. Familiar cologne mixed with the subtle scent of gun oil once again tickled her nose and finally the feeling of being all alone that abandoned her as Sgt. Major Sousuke Sagara, KIA, walked into her apartment and her life once more.

Her depression was vanquished from her sulking form, joy the victor. Using gazelle like beauty and grace she pounced off the floor and into the arms of her protector. With the strength that remained she embraced him, almost squeezing the very life out of the weary soldier, but do such moments ever last between these two?

With a slap from the halisen Sousuke was flung clear across the room and crashed against the kitchen counter where a few pots felt it necessary to fall upon his head.

"Kaname, that hurt."

"Sousuke you moron! How could you do that to me you big insensitive otaku JERK!" she screamed halisen still in hand, conveniently forgetting his injuries from the previous night, until Sousuke didn't stand back up at attention as always. The concern returned to her eyes as she reached forward to help him back onto his feet but only managed to fall backwards bringing Sousuke on top of her. His lips lingered over hers, and though they were dry and cracked, Kaname had never seen anything so delectable in her life before. She brought her soft silky lips to meet his as she plundered from him their first kiss together.

Sousuke kissed back immediately almost as if he expected it. Kaname took quick note of that. _'He'll pay for that later, just what kind of girl does he think I am?'_ This thought was quickly saved to the back of her mind as she immersed herself into the kiss, lacing her hands around the back of his neck. She deepened her kiss with him curious just how far he would let her take things and was rewarded with a passionate return from Sousuke's side.

It was Kaname who came up for air first, Sousuke still being the specialist of the two. Her lips danced just below his and teased him for a second kiss to follow-up the heat that remained but now was not the time for too many things remained unanswered. What happened? Why wasn't he dead? Most importantly, what was his gun bag doing back in her apartment!

Her lips quivered as she asked the questions she was afraid to hear answered, but she needed to know. "Sousuke, what happened? Why-" However her query was interrupted when he rolled off her body and looked away from her. His voice was neutral, showing no emotion either way, but to Kaname it was the most soothing sound she had heard in her life.

"Kaname, please not now. Just promise me for now, you won't tell anyone I'm here, anyone."

Slowly the vixen sat upright and nodded to Sousuke who turned to face her again. His eyes wandered down from gazing into her own; reminding her she wore the same clothes she had on last night, reminding her of the buttons he had torn off that night, and yet reminded Sousuke that she certainly had much to reveal.

"Uhh" She wouldn't tell him how she felt about that word, not now at least.

"Sousuke, what are you looking at?" Kaname sounded almost too innocent

"Uhh"

"Sousuke!" she clenched her hands into a fist

"Uhh"

"SOUSUKE!" her knuckles were now a ghostly white

"You are beautiful Kaname." She rewarded him with a hug and a quick kiss on his cheek, just shy of his lips. After all these years he was finally learning.

She whispered seductively into his ears. "Enjoy the view soldier?"

"Uhh" He was cute when he was flustered. Kaname loved that she was the only one who could do that to him. Not even a certain submarine captain could anymore.

"Hmmph! Pervert. I'm going to change now ok Sousuke? I'll check on your injuries once I'm done."

She pulled herself to her feet and made her way towards her hallway which lead down to the bathroom. The young soldier laid down upon the sofa with a hint of a smile carved on his face. It grew ever so silently until he saw a flash of blue quickly peek her head out from the hallway, her shoulders now exposed. "Sousuke, I'm glad you're here, that you're still alive." Her face bore that look of worry once again "You'll be here when I get out right?" She couldn't handle being separated from him yet again; her heart could only take so much.

His face turned slightly from facing the ceiling to look her directly in the eyes, his stone cold determination hidden well within his own. "Affirmative. I will be waiting for you Kaname." Before he could even finish, the shower turned on as Kaname rushed to be back with him again. His injuries still placing a hefty fine upon his body his eyes closed and he fell asleep. A specialist learned to sleep whenever possible.

He awoke to the soft humming of an angelic voice along with the soft brushing of a hand against his rough hair. His head now lay on something tender yet comfortable to the touch, relaxing the pain away, Kaname's lap. He quickly surveyed the rooms, not moving his head fearing it would stop her gentle strokes of his hair or the hum of her melodious voice. He would have to remember to tell her he liked the sound of her voice. That should earn him some safe points.

He could feel yet another set of bandages wrapped around his abdomen much to his relief; he didn't want to burden Kaname with an infection. On a side table he noticed the steams twirling its way to the ceiling from a cup of herbal tea. He always liked Kaname's tea. It was rather efficient in its medicinal purposes. He recalled the last time he had such tea and thought Kaname would appreciate a detailed analysis of the use of each herb involved, but needless to say it left him with both a rather bruised head and not to mention bruised ego.

He stirred while resting upon her lap and turned so he now lay completely on his back, allowing him to gaze into the serenity found within Kaname's smile. She didn't stop humming much to his relief but instead Kaname actually pulled him up towards her and cradled him against the softness of her chest, allowing the side of his head to rest there. He noticed she wore a sky blue dress similar to the one she wore aboard the TDD-1 that first time, causing him to perspire rather rapidly letting nothing but a stutter mingle in his mouth.

'_Don't say uhh, don't say uhh, don't say uhh'_ raced through his mind

"Uhh…"

The humming stopped and yet was pursued by a happy giggle. "Don't worry Sousuke, I'll let it slide, this time." Her reassurances eased his hesitations which allowed him to wrap his arms around her body. She resumed her humming just happy to be held in his embrace like this, their fierce kiss still lingered in her mind. She always expected his displays of affection would have been cold and calculated only to be pleasantly surprised by the gentleness he hid within himself, a gentleness he had only shown just for her. He truly was her Sousuke.

The sun continued to peer in through her balcony to greet the happy couple and offers itself as a fond reminder that the sun will always rise after the darkest hour of the night. Just like how Sousuke will always return to Kaname when he is forced to leave her in the bleakest of moments. Sousuke always watched over Kaname from the remainder of her days in high schools to the University Sousuke had followed her to. Always performing above and beyond the call of duty, he watched and always truly cared for her though he never expressed himself in so many words. Now it was the sun who would help Kaname repay her debt to him, to offer the reassurance that everything would turn out ok.

"Sousuke wh-"He interrupted her knowing exactly what was on her mind. He owed her an explanation. No, that wasn't right. He wanted her to know, to know everything.

"Kaname I'm sorry for having done this to you. It was the only way, the only chance I had without putting you in harm's way."

She looked down upon the hero pressed against her body as the confusion and severity of the situation once again dawned on her.

"My resignation was denied. I was deemed to valuable an asset to simply let go." While Sousuke was no longer the sole pilot able to command the Lambda driver he was by far the most skilled. Not to mention the most effective operative all around. "The higher ups sent notice that my continued service was mandatory even at the expense of other possible assets." He was of course, referring to the asset currently embraced around him. Kaname Chidori was clearly expendable according to Mithril. There were other whispered, however there is only one Sousuke Sagara. An entire city could certainly attest to that.

"The last mission was my only chance. I was told my return back to Tokyo was not an option after the briefing. Oddly enough, Kurz would be the one to notice my distress first and I was tricked once again into confiding in him." That certainly wasn't hard to believe. Kurz did have a way with words and Sousuke did consider him a brother. She then realized that Sgt. Major Kurz Weber was the only one who hadn't shed any tears then that day, though he certainly remained somber throughout the ceremony. His eyes almost betrayed his actions, telling of a secret that for once even he would not share.

"Together we adopted a plan for me to become collateral damage on the mission, allowing me to escape via contacts I have gathered through my years of service outside of Mithril. It was lucky Lt. Mao was not assigned to this mission, as that would have complicated matters further."

Kaname couldn't help but think what an awkward scene this must be, a soldier giving a mission debriefing while resting against the more delicate parts of a lady. It was almost making light of the situation but that's something a strong woman like Kaname would never do.

"I'm sorry Kaname but I still cannot divulge the specifics of the mission to you." That was just fine with her. Truthfully sometimes she didn't want to know just what horrors Sousuke had to put up with on a consistent basis. A smile curled upon her lips as she realized she was reminded just how much honor and duty meant to the soldier.

"Once assured that the mission would be a success Kurz had led the remaining Mithril soldiers away. Once visual contact had been terminated between me and the squad, I engaged in a series of radio communications signaling that I had been ambushed by a series of Venom class A.S. and was being outnumbered. It was then a series of well placed charges that were arranged to look like a blast where ignited just as I escaped from the cockpit."

This certainly was a lot of otakuness for Kaname to tolerate. That's ok. This all was Sousuke's fault. He will pay for it later.

"However I engaged several technical problems upon my escape, resulting in the injuries you have tended to. I won't bore you with the details." Even this dense otaku could sense when he was pushing his luck.

"After applying emergency medical procedures, I contacted my sources and began my escape back into Japan. The reason for the secrecy and altered voice last night was to assure you weren't being followed. I assumed Mithril would have at least assured your safety home, and engaged any attackers you might have had. The buttons contained two bugs but they seemed to have been damaged when I pressed you up against the door. Such sensitive buttons were not meant for long term surveillance, and their destruction would not be noted as unusual."

Sousuke was now quite visibly blushing being pressed up against Kaname like that, and remembered his rather unruly behavior the other night. He undoubtedly would pay for that later.

* * *

**AN: **There? Happy? Wow, I am really glad I had already written the story the way I did or I may have had an unruly mob after me. The next chapter should come up within a few days, but a little longer than it took me to get up this chapter. I am still writing this story and editing the chapter's that i did manage to complete thus far. I hope you all have enjoyed it. Comments, rants, anything? I wanna hear em. Please Read and Review, I enjoy getting them. 


	3. The Will

**AN:** Hi everyone. I hope you have been enjoying the read so far. I am trying not to have the updates too far apart but with several ongoing projects, it is easy to get a little split up. Anyways, here is the next chapter so please enjoy. Once agan, I do not own Full Metal Panic nor it's Characters.

* * *

"Kaname I am sorry for having done this to you, I didn't mean t-"

"Sousuke, just shut up already, baka" While she normally would have been overjoyed over finally getting this military maniac to talk, she could only handle so much otaku drivel. She pulled his face up closer to hers and puckered her lips, diving into the gentleness this warrior hid. He immediately responded to her kiss with passion that caused her to moan into his tough, something Sousuke genuinely liked.

His hand slowly began to slip down the spaghetti slaps that held her dress up, as she removed the blood stained shirt he was wearing. Her dress remained only by clinging to her supple chest, just a tug away from falling down to her waist.

Sousuke parted from her thirsty lips and moved down to her neck and found a spot she particularly enjoyed. This information was quickly stored and labeled it 'critical' in his mind. This was already a rather successful recon mission. As her moans increased, he fell to the floor when a knock on the door was heard and Kaname sprang to her feet, pulling the straps back over her bare shoulders.

She hurried to the door and then looked back to tell Sousuke to get out of sight but he was already thinking several steps ahead. She opened the door just a crack to see who was outside, to see who was going to fall victim to her latest string of verbal bashings for ruining her most intimate moment with Sousuke yet. She was a bit surprised to see a courier tip his hat and nod towards the young beauty.

"Ms. Kaname Chidori?"

"Yes…?"

He held out a package along with a clipboard with a form to sign. Kaname opened the door all the way and accepted the package, signed the form, and left the courier no tip having ruined the mood. She slammed the door into the confused messenger's face and returned to the sofa looking around for Sousuke but he remained hidden. She was about to call out for him when she realized the shower was on with his gun bag was just outside the bathroom door now. Naughty thoughts flashed through her mind but were quickly dismissed. There would be time for that later.

She sat down on the sofa and crossed her legs wondering who exactly she was acting so dignified for. Kaname tore the upper contents of the package apart and reached for the documents held within. She read the first page with a newfound interest.

"The final will and testament of Sgt. Major. Sousuke Sagara." That statement alone caused her to chuckle, but as she continued reading, the papers slipped from her hands and scattered over the floor. A look of utter shock was plastered upon her face.

The Sgt. Major was not a poor man by any means having worked for a well funded mercenary organization with almost no expenses. As it turns out the young man also had a knack for investing due to his faith in his instincts and proper intelligence. He had left everything to her, absolutely everything. The staggering amount of bank accounts along with the numerous zeros each one had would certainly ease anyone's doubts as to their financial future. Kaname now found herself as one of the richest women in the city. Curious as to something more, she searched through the scattered papers to find one in particular, the one with his signature on it. The file was dated like she hoped.

Sousuke had signed the will when they were still in high school just before the Hong Kong incident. How long had he loved her so much? It seems that even after his death Sousuke Sagara would continue to provide for Kaname, a thought which truly touched her heart.

She was gazing so intently upon the documents she never noticed the soldier step out of the bathroom and approach her from behind wearing only his cargo pants as he wrapped his well toned arms around her. "Kaname, what are you looking at…oh"

She turned around and kissed him before finding comfort in his bare chest, the tears streaking down her eyes meeting his abdomen and followed it the rest of the way down. She slowly beat against his chest lightly with her fists, a flurry of emotions besieged her.

"Stupid sniffle otaku jerk. sniffle why do you have to keep doing these things to make me fall deeper in love with you." She gasped and looked up at Sousuke. Had she really said that? Yes, she had. She almost lost Sousuke again, taking him for granted, thinking he was as invincible as he seamed.

Her glance was not met with the usual emotionless steel grey eyes. Now her affection was returned with eyes full of concern, patience, and most importantly love. It was a look he never showed anyone else. A look reserved for Kaname. He leaned down and placed a kiss upon her forehead, his lips slightly moistened by the shower. He continued to hold her tightly, offering just as much assurance to himself as he did to her that this was real, they really were together.

"I needed to know you would have been taken care of in case my time finally caught up with me. " Sousuke had unusual success in his missions; the numbers were bound to catch up to him sooner or later.

"I told you Kaname, I would always come back to you, one way or another. Because I…um…uhh..." Kaname decided Sousuke was rather attractive when he stuttered, at least while holding her.

"I uhh...Think I'm…I mean I know I'm…I...Uhhh" If she didn't take charge, this could go on for quite a while. She knew what Sousuke truly felt in his heart, he just needed help expressing his emotions. Despite all the growth he had all these years, he remained a slave to his tragic past.

"Soldier, just kiss me. That's an order!"

On instinct the Sgt. Major complied and thus clearly established the chain of command without his knowledge. Their passions combined with the kiss that was full of emotions led by love though they would get no farther that day since the two now had all the time in the world.

Or so she thought. It would not be so easy to escape from such an organization, issues still needed to be dealt with. But that would be for tomorrow. Let the next day bring what it may. For now, for this one moment, those two finally found each other, after searching for so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sousuke would be the first to wake ensnared by his loves arms. The moonlight that showered down now accentuated her creamy skin and natural beauty. She lay on top of him on the sofa with only a shawl to cover them both, forcing them to find warmth within each other. Not wanting to risk waking her up he thought back to the events of the day, remembering that this was what he now wanted out of life.

The rest of the day had been well spent talking, as openly as a man like Sousuke could. They talked of the future, what he would do next, and more importantly, how a dead man could continue on in society. He would have to deal with these issues sooner rather than later but that could wait till morning. He glanced out the window and determined it was still rather early in the evening, explaining his hunger.

His Kaname slept like a baby in his arms, almost cooing with each passing breath. He placed a little kiss on her nose and shifted to see if he could slip out from her and surprise her with dinner when she woke. The guilt of all he had put her through now weighed down heavily upon him and it was best to take the offensive before punishment followed. However his actions were met with much resistance for with each attempt, Kaname only gave a disturbed murmur and snuggled tighter onto Sousuke. Deciding to abort the mission wouldn't be so bad if it meant staying near her so much longer.

Nevertheless his attempts were not without consequences. Her eyes fluttered open, almost batting them in a seductive manner as she stirred from her much needed rest to find Sousuke analyzing her form.

"Better take good notes soldier. There will be a test later." Her wit never left her

"Uhh." How she loved that word, but her temper was soon finding its place within her again.

"Sousuke!" He was by no means a quick learner when it came to things related to Kaname, but after a while you pick up a trick or two.

"Yes Mam!" He would have saluted where his arms not prevented by her body.

She rolled off the bed and stretched while purring like a kitten, both meant for Sousuke's enjoyment. "That will be for extra-credit" Sousuke was never so fond of school before.

"I don't suppose you will be able to go out for a while?" His nod confirmed the answer she already knew.

"Guess I'll just have to make us something both to eat. Stay here and rest. We wouldn't want you all exhausted before the final exam now would we?" A wicked smile grew on her face. _'That should keep him dumfounded long enough'_

She neglected the fact that Sousuke prided himself on being able to adapt though the one into civilization was a slow process.

"Then would it not be proper for me to take a few practice exams? I'm sure I could find several versions to practice with to do well on the final. It is your commendable abilities as a student that has provided me with such insight." His voice retained its usual calmness to match the stone cold look that had returned.

Kaname held back both her laugh and her halisen at the Sgt. Major who seemed to be feeling much better. "Keep this up and the Final Exam will turn into a self-graded quiz, Baka" No one outdoes Kaname Chidori in her arena.

She turned around on her feet and left to go prepare a meal for them both, just after catching the look of shock left upon his face. _'Never fight on the enemy's term Sousuke, You of all people should know that.' _She stopped halfway to the kitchen_. 'Did I really just think that? That nut is starting to rub off on me. But now there won't be anymore of that. It'll just be the two of us living a happy normal…..scratch that, no such thing as normal with soldier boy here.'_

She adorned a white apron to wear over her wrinkled dress, having just slept in it. Her hair almost blended into the color leaving one unsure and curious where the hair stopped and the dress began. She did something she hadn't done in over a week's time, smile while she cooked. There is no sight more attractive than a woman cooking for the ones she loves. She loved catering to Sousuke once he finally accepted that food had other purposes besides providing adequate nutrients. She stole a smile from a Cheshire cat as she thought to add aphrodisiac to the list of benefits of food.

Whenever he was gone on missions she usually just ate MREs, protein bars, and yes, plain dinner rolls though she would never let that otaku idiot find out. On a dime her mood changed again yet her smile remained. It could only be described as looking kind of dopey as she thought of all the possible romantic futures that lay before them. Hey, a girl can dream can't she?

The weary soldier made his way from the room, still only having a pair of pants to wear, his shirt determined a biohazard. Kaname almost cut herself watching him enter when she heard the footsteps. _'Damn, I need to find him something to wear. I wonder if he would accept anything in my closet...'_ The image of Sousuke in different blouses stuck in her mind as he kept saying 'This is NOT fit for a Specialist.' Too bad he wasn't really a specialist anymore.

* * *

Alright well that is all for now. The release on the 4th chapter is still being determined, but rest assured I will do so as soon as possible. I was hoping to have had more reviews before chapter 3 came up but I am still happy with the responces I have recieved.Please Read and Review as I do look to improve my writing skills. Till next time! 


	4. That night

AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews, both the good ones and the ones which critiqued. It will really help me on future endeavors. So here is the next chapter. It is not as long as I originally inteded to be, but hopefully the next one should. I look foreward to reading more reviews sent, so please keep them coming!

As always, i do not own full metal panic or its chars.

* * *

She looked back down at her cutting board, resuming her work making sure that carrot wished it had never been plucked out of the ground. She would have to find him something to wear. It was one thing to be distracted by his well toned body, another to be constantly reminded of all the scars he wore on the outside alone.

Before those thoughts could dominate her mind any longer, a knock was heard at the door. Forgetting all about the scars that concerned her before, she knocked him down flat into her room and slammed the door. She hurried to answer the knock, taking a second to compose herself before seeing who was there.

She opened the door expecting to see one of her friends from school, worried where she had been all this time. It was about time someone decided to check in on her! Instead what she saw on the other side almost required shock therapy to snap her out of her daze.

"T…Te….Tessa?"

The young woman entered without a word, obvious she had spend the entire time crying her little heart out. Her arms remained hanging lifelessly at her side as she made her way into the apartment never looking up from the floor and took a seat on the sofa, dropping the bags she held.

She had accepted that Kaname had won the Sgt. Major's heart, even though nothing was ever said but Sousuke Sagara remained a good friend to her, the only one she could relate to onboard the TDD-1. Sure she had Mao, but sometimes their age difference, however little it might seem, always left a certain longing.

She still sounded like a young girl, sweet and innocent though her body was defiantly that of a woman's. She never quite filled out like Kaname, but she was in no was less pretty. "When you left we…I forgot to give you his things. We knew he would want you to have them. I will be staying in town to finalize all the details regarding his…patrol." It hurt too much to admit to herself that he had passed on. On patrol…that meant there was a chance, however small, that he would one day come back.

She reached into her purse and pulled out a card of the place she was staying, her arm never stopped trembling. Kaname began to appreciate just what Sousuke meant to everyone and not just herself. The captain's usually meek voice came across new found resolve. "You can find me here, if you…if you just want to talk. I would appreciate it if you could extend me the same-"

The captain finally took in her surroundings. Kaname was wearing a rather pretty, somewhat revealing blue dress, a table set for two, candles accentuated by a dark romantic setting.

Her sweetness and innocence were soon replaced by unbridled rage. _'How could she betray his memory so soon! That witch!'_

"Oh I see! So sorry to disturb you from the grieving process! I didn't realize you were expecting company so soon. I wouldn't want to keep you from him!" She quickly rose to her feet and stormed towards the door, taking one last moment to turn around and berate her once found friend one last time. "How could you….How could you do this to him! He loved you! We all could see it. And now…AND NOW!" her voice shattered as she spoke.

There was nothing Kaname could say or do. It had taken her entire being and part of someone else's she was sure to keep her anger in check. She couldn't break her promise to Sousuke, but Tessa's words stung her despite the fact she wasn't at fault. No there was nothing Kaname could do but let her friend think the worst of her, to take this assault that she would normally never accept_. 'Tessa…please…just leave…please.. .'_ All she could do was hope. Hope brought her Sousuke back.

"I want to see the face of the man who has made you so quickly forget about Sousuke! You…You…ugly two-timing WITCH!"

Sousuke couldn't put her through this anymore. He had wished the Captain would just quietly leave, he would have made it up to Kaname someway, somehow, but there was no escaping this. All eyes focused intensely as the door to Kaname's bed opened and escaping from the depths of the shadows came the fallen here, Sousuke Sagara. He stood at attention and saluted.

"Captain, Sousuke Sagara reporting! Patrol all clear." He was all too familiar with the traditions aboard the TDD-1.

"Sous….Sous….Sousuke!" The captain sprang from her spot and attempted to leap clear across the room into the Sgt. Major's arms, but was backlashed by Kaname's grasp upon her with eyes of fire.

He relaxed from his military stance and looked softly upon Kaname, pleading her to control herself just a little bit longer. He approached the captain and gave her a quick and brief hug. Despite the recent events, he did not have an actual death wish. "I'm sorry Tessa, it's something I had to do. I'll explain in a moment." He adverted his gaze towards the distraught woman standing just a few feet away, Sousuke made special note that the cooking knife remained within her grasp. "Kaname, dear, would it be alright if she joined us for dinner?"

Kaname smiled and nodded. She of course saw through his ploy of using a pet name to disarm her. She would let him have his victory for now. Kaname Chidori would have her vengeance. No longer seeing need for the candles, she blew them out and flipped a switch, bringing light to the room. "Tessa, would you be so kind as to help me out in the kitchen. Oh and Sousuke, for the last time, REST!"

He stumbled back into the room hiding from the two would be chefs. Though he was not a religious man by any means, Sousuke actually prayed his wounds take their time in healing lest he have to deal with Kaname's wrath sooner rather than later. There always was a chance she would forget. Right? Right?

Once the time to eat had finally arrived, Sousuke recounted the events that led up to his perceived death. News of the nature of some of the men leading Mithril left the captain looking whiter than even her hair. Despite the militaristic nature of the organization, they were all in essence mercenaries, granted the right to leave at any time. To treat one of her crew in such a fashion…unforgivable! The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence, know one quite knowing what to say, until the young captain finally voiced what needed to be heard. Her voice was just as hurried as before, but this time a meekness to it.

"Kaname, I uh…about before, I'm sorry. I called you such mean things. I was just so angry at the thought…I'm sorry I didn't have more faith in you."

"Apology accepted Tessa. I would have thought the same. At least this way I get to show you my forgiving side! A ha ha ha ha ha ha!" That fake laugh Sousuke was all too familiar with. Kaname still held a grudge, anyone would after hearing those damning words. Sousuke was not the only one to have grown over the years. The ex-soldier reached out and placed his hand on hers, feeling the silkiness of her skin. Normally he saw little civilian uses for hand lotion, but now…

Sousuke looked deep into her eye exploring the emotions held within. He often saw such passion and desire locked away within them, released without a moments notice as she saw fit. Yet the passion merely overshadowed the pain always present within her. The fear of being alone, the fear she wasn't good enough for her family, her friends. She always managed to captivate him with her glances. Hoping to be locked within her eyes, he could then hope to finally drive her pain away.

Even Tessa could take a hint, feeling almost ignored. She was just happy Sousuke was alive. "Ahem, I will uh…take your leave. I will be here tomorrow at noon. We have much we still need to figure out. Things cannot be left as they stand." She daintily dabbed her mouth with a napkin and took her leave of the couple who could barely acknowledge her departure being too absorbed into one another.

Before there affections were like a dripping faucet, shown in small portions periodically. It took this latest ordeal to turn the handle and let the water flow without hindrance. Their trances were only broken when they heard the door click shut, alerting them their guest had left.

Without making a noise, the young man stood, and took the hand of the one he loved, helping her rise to her feet. He gracefully pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her slim waist, her arms around his neck. A cool breeze blew in through the windows, a taste of spring upon them. The couple danced bathed in the moonlight wishing their troubles away. Kaname's hurt fluttered as she found the peace hidden within the soldier. Together the two could do anything. As long as Kaname had Sousuke, as long as Sousuke had Kaname.

She rested her weary head against his shoulder taking in the scent flowing from the side of the neck. A spot commanded that it needed to be kissed, so just this once she would listen to a part of Sousuke. She felt the Goosebumps flock to the moist part of his neck, begging for a repeat performance but instead decided a little teasing was in order. Kaname stood upon the tip of her toes and leaned up to Sousuke's ear where she gave it just the tinniest nibble before unleashing her most arousing purr into it. She immediately felt his satisfaction pressed against her.

"At ease soldier, no need to salute." She whispered slowly into his ear.

"Uhh…"

"Setting up a tent, are we soldier" the pleasurable moan at 'soldier' certainly didn't help.

"Uhh…"

"Sousuke, you flirt you, wooing me with your words."

"Uhh…."

This time she leaned back and spoke directly to him. "Sousuke, whenever you keep saying 'uhh' like that what did we decide you should do?" Of course that meant Kaname decided for him.

A good soldier always follows all standing orders. He leaned in and immersed his lips upon hers, intoxicated once more by the sensation they gave allowing their lips to part ever so slightly, yet just enough. They put their very beings into their connection as they made their way to her bedroom still locked within their kiss wrapped in passion. The couple bumped against the bedroom door, their hands searching for the knob as both laughed at the awkwardness of the situation.

They made their way in and fell upon her bed, Sousuke laying on top. Finally their kiss stopped as he gazed down lovingly upon her, pushing aside a rogue strand of her flowing blue hair. He tempted her lips with hope for another kiss but before things went any further, he needed to know. "Kaname…are you sure this is what you want?" She didn't respond with words, for they weren't needed. She merely gave him the very kiss he had just been teasing her with. The raw feelings and emotions these two made assured one that the whole is indeed greater than its part.

The night progressed and Sousuke found himself wrapping his arms around her, Kaname, the first and only girl he had ever loved. She fidgeted within his clasp signaling for him to stroke her slender body as they lay there intertwined with one another. Sousuke's gentleness had truly surprised her. She had seen the viciousness within him on the battlefield, the harsh nature of his work first hand and yet he had exposed his gentle side, just for her. He put his trust in her by showing her vulnerabilities, and for that she truly loved him. It was a trust she would not betray. She rolled over onto her side, insisting Sousuke's hand follow suit and cradled a very sensitive part of her curves. She closed her eyes to fall asleep for the last time that night, but closed her eyes to the pain held within them forever.

* * *

Ok so thats the end of that chapter. What did you guys think? What will Tessa have to discuss with the young lovebirds and how will they resolve this little predicament? Care to find out? stay tuned for the next chapter! Please Read and Review. (It gives me a sense of urgency :-) ) 


	5. The morning after

AN: Well here is the next chapter. I hope the length is alright. I havent gotten used to clearly defining where one chapter should end and another begin. I hope you all enjoy what happens next. Keep the reviews coming! I find them rather inspiring often. )

As always, i do not own fmp or its characters.

* * *

The new dawn brought with it the old problems they tried to bury with the night along with new revelations of the day. Sousuke Sagara promptly woke at 4:30am like he did every morning. It was not a result of his military conditioning but one of his childhood where it could mean the difference between life and death. He awoke in the same position he fell asleep in which quickly rushed the blood to his….cheeks. He retraced his hand and rolled over on his back with his mind plagued with uncertainties. That just wouldn't do for one Kaname Chidori who sensed his retraction. She promptly replied by rolling over and resting her head against his bare chest, a soft "mmm" trickled through her lips. 

His mind ran through a mental checklist of what needed to be done but most was now irrelevant. As a master at adapting to his surroundings, Sousuke wasn't bound to mindless repetition that would get you killed. His mind traced back to the events that led him where he was as he stared down at the girl snuggled up against him. That certainly was not a problem. A smirk the result of Kaname's luck appeared on his face. The moody military maniac finally let a smile hurdle through his defenses, and she remained asleep.

If you had asked him a few years ago if he ever wanted a girlfriend, Sgt. Major Sousuke Sagara would have merely stated that if Mithril intended for him to have one, they would have issued him one. Rumor has it an unknown submarine captain began motions to bring about such initiative but Sousuke knew it had to have been just a rumor. Then Sgt. Major Kurz was also very welcome of the idea of standard issued female companions with optional upgrades. Sousuke however failed to see the humor in all this. He honestly believed he would be issued one should the organization require he needed one.

Leaving the familiar high school behind o enter college had the warrior thinking about the future. His last occupation didn't exactly provide a retirement program; the situation had never come up before. Truthfully he couldn't do it anymore. His parents were killed as child, he killed while he was young, he killed through his teen years and he had had enough.

The weight of his actions caught up to him. A man who had been through his turmoil should have had nightmares, should have had regrets, should have felt guilt, but he couldn't count on 'should haves'.

The decision to leave came quite easily to him despite the loyalty he felt towards the organization that had nurtured him into adulthood for a number of reasons. As a man of honor, betrayal never sat well with the mercenary who valued his honor. It was the primary reasons he accepted Mithril.

He didn't want to remain a weapon anymore. Weapons were just tools, cold and made of steel complying without thought to obey whoever held the trigger. Weapons could not be human. Kaname had helped him discover feelings and experiences he never knew existed. He was a man who saw the world and yet had missed so much.

And then there was that mission. Taking lives was nothingnew for the 20 year old veteran but it was never a task he enjoyed. He took solace in the fact the men he killed were murders, terrorists, men who abandoned their souls to satisfy their own inflated egos, but that still didn't mean he liked to do it. Truth be told the Sgt. Major had remembered every single kill despite the fact he didn't know half their faces and the names of even fewer. Only the walls of the TDD-1 could speak of the sorrows he felt. The dark submarine was the only place he felt safe enough to fall into a deep enough sleep. The only place he dreamed.

And yet this one mission was different, this mission changed everything. It was another extraction mission requiring his advanced skills as the whispered were involved. It was a young boy who escaped Mithril's radars since he was held since birth. To the organization he never existed.

The mission had gone well, Intel was accurate, preparation was complete, and contingencies were made but unnecessary. And then something happened. A guard, one not even worthy of name had come between Sousuke and his escape, gun in hand. An operative who acted without hesitation he eliminated the guard. Failure was never an option. Sousuke escaped with the target and the mission went off without a hitch.

So then why had he almost passed out in the helicopter on the way out? Why was he unable to focus, his nerves shot and his concentration shattered? For the first time in his career, his life, then Sgt. now Sgt. Major Sagara felt no remorse as he pulled the trigger and stole the life from the guard. He felt nothing at all, and that over all else terrified him. Was he such a monster that he was desensitized to all the killing? He was not going to be just a weapon, he was more. He could not go on living like that.

His thoughts where interrupted by a gentle kiss against his neck as the one sleeping next to him stirred, almost aware she wasn't getting any attention even while she slept. He fed his eyes with her form pressed against him which was outlined by the thin sheets that covered them both. For her he abandoned both lives, the soldier and the student. How could he live on? Would he forever be confined to her apartment fearing he may be spotted or would he be forced to leave the city he grew to love? If he left, would she come with him? Could he even bring himself about to ask? The closer Kaname got, the farther away from himself he felt. It seemed the Sgt. Major failed to see things through after all.

He nestled his nose within the carefree strands of her silky blue hair which draped over both their bodies taking in the intoxicating scent, the scent of Kaname. Here he invoked the one aspect of military training he truly came to appreciate, the ability to fall asleep anywhere. There was no hope of her waking up soon and Sousuke didn't want to think about the future alone anymore. Being vulnerable wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

God finally decided to turn the lights back on and thrust the sun back into its throne in the sky. The light tickled the eyelids of the vixen causing her to wake, stretch, and yawn making sounds reminiscent of an infant. The first thing she noticed was her solder boy still snoozing the day away which allowed her to give way to a smile. _'I must have really tired him out after last night…or …I hope it wasn't too much with all those injuries…'_ Her thoughts dwelled there until she noticed something blue on the floor in Sousuke's pants.

Curiosity got the better of her as she rolled of the bed and found suitable garments to wear feeling awkward to walk around nude. Sousuke never kept anything that isn't camouflaged with him. Why would he have something... It was the dolphin keychain she had given him several years ago on his desert mission where he faced Gauron once more. _'I thought he never liked it, he never kept it with him saying it 'wasn't military issued''_

She kept the chain back into his pants and stood up knowing she was truly loved. '_Damn that Sousuke, Why does he have to keep building up points? Stupid otaku jerk good at everything he does!_' She never told Sousuke she found out he wasn't actually bad at Japanese History, there was no way someone so otaku could be. Then again who wouldn't fake being horrible at a subject if it meant getting to spend evenings being tutored by an attractive girl who cooked and offered massages to ease the stress?

Kaname was preparing breakfast for them both, still deciding on how to wake up that dunderhead when two arms wrapped around her waist and a voice seeped into her ears... "Requesting evaluation on final mam!"

She turned her head just enough so he could see her arch one eyebrow while staring him straight in the face. "You are going to need to spend more time with teacher after class for additional instruction, but your performance was still exemplary."

Sousuke was quite for a moment before responding. When he adapted, he did it well. "I would not want to monopolize the instructors time. I will find an adequate study group for advanced instructions."

But he was still out of his environment.

"That sounds like a good idea. I made a list of names of highly recommended tutors who might be able to help you practice and left it on the table." That should shut him up, trying to outsmart Kaname Chidori.

Poor Sousuke was left sweating an ocean. He remained shirtless at the moment and his bandages no longer needed to remain causing him to be eyed like a starving dog would a piece of meat.

That is until a familiar chirpy voice broke the silence as a platinum blond girl's head bobbed as she peered in from the entrance. Mithril has keys for just about anything. "Hi everyone, sorry, am I interrupting anything? Oh my! Sousuke! Did you wear that little getup just for me?" She giggled as she strolled in once again without Kaname's permission, holding a small bag in hand. She reached in and pulled out a nice shirt to hand to Sousuke.

"Here, this should fit." She smiled and tilted her head innocently. Just because Sousuke fell into the arms of his charge doesn't mean she couldn't still try to win him over with a little flirting.

Almost too innocently for Kaname's liking. _'Just how did she know Sousuke's size? That big stupid head is going to have hell to pay later!' _

Captain Testarossa continued, unconcerned with the evil glances she gained from the resident of this particular domicile. "I know I dropped by a little early, but we do have many things to discuss. Perhaps you two should freshen up while I wait here?"

Like blue lightning Kaname ran to the bathroom to shower and change, not wanting to leave the captain alone with a fresh and clean Sousuke. '_At least this way he will have my scent lingering on him'_ she thought evilly.

Once the two had their chance at freshening up it was time to get down to business. They sat at the table, Sousuke by Kaname's side holding her hand just below the flattop. The captain reverted to her more authoritative voice, which resulted from forging a relationship with one Melissa Mao.

"First of all Sgt. Major, you have acted in an irresponsible manner which could have jeopardized the mission, not to mention the lives of your comrades. You have betrayed the organization with your reckless disregard for protocol along with the trust of the higher ups. Before I go any further, was anyone else involved in your little ploy?"

"Mam! I was the one responsible for placing the charges within Arbalest and making my escape from the battlefield via predetermined routes." Sousuke would never lie, but he would always remain loyal to his teammates, no matter how obnoxious they may be at times. His roundabout manner was not missed by the captain, but she would not press the issue further.

"Finally the destruction of the ARX-7 is inexcusable. It remained one of our most valuable tools and its loss severely hampered the abilities of the TDD-1. What have you to say Sgt.?"

"Mam I disagree mam! The Arbalest or ARX-7 was unreliable and could only be considered a liability in combat. It was unpredictable as to when it would work without the presence of Kaname Chidori and can not be trusted. Its loss was tragic but needed to avoid suspicions about my death. There are other lambda driver capable ASs onboard with far more reliable results."

He didn't need to add his utter distaste for the machine. Its existence had already taken him away from Kaname once; He never forgave Al for that.

Once satisfied with his answers and motive, Tessa spoke in a much more gentle voice with which she enquired "Would it have been so bad for things to go back to the way they were, to become a fulltime member of the SRT aboard the Tuatha de Dannan again?"

Kaname feared his answer and blurted out "Of course! Why would he want to go back to that damp cramped sub anyways when he has such a wonderful life here? AH HA HA HA HA HA!" She remembered every time she had hit him with the halisen as she spoke, regretting each one even though it just wasn't needed as much anymore.

"Kaname is correct. I have outlived my usefulness as a soldier. It is no longer a position I see for myself in the future."

The captain tried to hide her hurt upon hearing that but her voice revealed all. "Oh I see, but we could have transferred you to a training facility or placed you in a…"

Sousuke did not normally interrupt people but the company's treachery was riveted into his mind "You know what those in charge had planned for me. A transfer would not have been accepted. No possible transfer would have allowed me to remain here in Tokyo. I have a life here now."

"Technically Sgt., you don't. You're dead."

Both Sousuke and Kaname winced at that statement. There weren't exactly a lot of opportunities for a dead man in Tokyo now was there?

"The reason I'm here Sgt. is to finalize your withdrawal from the University and file a death certificate with the government. I felt I should do it personally."

Sousuke began to worry. The anxiety present on his face was comforted only by the warm looks he received from Kaname. '_Would I really have to leave Tokyo, Maybe even Japan at the hopes of living a normal life? Would I have to leave Kaname?'_

"However I find myself dragging my feet this morning. It seems that Tokyo is not in the direct interest of Mithril at the moment." That much Sousuke knew was true. Something evil was boiling up down in the Southern Pacific Islands, something that required a significant amount of Mithril's resources.

Kaname, who was feeling left out, realized she needed to get more than just a few words in "So what does that mean? Does he have to hide here for the rest of his life or what? Tessa, what's going to happen? Are we going to have to move?" All Sousuke heard was the word 'we'. He felt relieved. He felt terribly guilty.

The captain had certainly thought about matters long and hard earlier as she provided an answer without hesitation. "That remains to be seen. For the moment there would be no problems for you to continue on as if nothing happened, in your social lives I mean. I will handle Mithril as best I can till we figure something out. In the meantime, do try to stay out of the news Sousuke. That means no guns, no explosives, and no causing vast amounts of damage. It's for your own good. I don't need to remind you that you currently don't have the backing of a well funded organization." That was true, much to the crew of the TDD-1's detest, the financial branch of Mithril celebrated the soldier's demise.

Kaname however was focused on just one thought _'No guns, no explosives, no causing vast amounts of damage!' _She could have kissed Tessa right on the lips for that. God only knows how that would have left Sousuke feelings.

"I see. Thank you cap- Tessa. I appreciate what you are doing for us, but won't this get you in trouble?"

Tessa was deeply touched for his concern. "Don't worry about me Sousuke, I can handle myself. But I better be off. There are still many matters that I need to clarify before anymore can be said."

The young captain excused herself and made her way to the door where she signaled for Kaname to join her in the hallway. The young student complied and joined Tessa outside who checked to make sure whether or nor Sousuke could hear them. Once satisfied her voice returned to one far more vicious than someone as innocent looking as her should have been able to muster.

"If you hurt him Ms. Chidori you will find me and my brother are more alike than you would care to find out." With that threat she walked off briskly leaving Kaname stunned hearing such harsh words from someone so tiny.

Yes, it seems Captain Testarossa's friendship with Melissa Mao was having some adverse effects after all.

* * *

Ok guys, how was it? The next chapter will probably be up in about a weeks time, as i will be leaving town for the weekend on business. I hope i am welcomed back with many reviews (both good and bad welcome). If you have any concerns or just something to say about me or my stories that you do not want reviewed, please feel free to E-mail me. Thanks everyone and see you at the next update. 


	6. Backlash

AN: Well guys i have returned from my business trip only to once again meet with the unpleasantries of college. sigh waste of my time. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I am not sure if it is what anyone wanted or expected but hey, thats all i got at the moment. Hope you enjoy reading it, so please read and review.

I do not own full metal panic.

* * *

Sousuke noticed Kaname's change in attitude when she returned to her apartment. Her fair skin looked pale white as if she had just seen a ghost from her past. He wrapped his firm arms around her allowing her to lean back into his stance as her eyelids drooped close. Her head was now weighted with further worry and leaned heavily against Sousuke causing him to look down with wonder as to what transpired just outside the door. This was not the first time he was not privy to information passed between his charge and his captain. 

Sousuke hated that someone whose hair released such an aroma could feel so distressed. It just wasn't right. While he often normally felt much of the problems that befit Kaname were not caused by him, despite her reactions, he knew he played a role in upsetting her now.

"Kaname…can I help?" The slow and tender voice was still unnatural to the soldier but the attempt itself meant far more to the blue haired angel than the tone of his voice.

"I'm fine Sousuke, really. Its just a lot has happened lately and well…" She hadn't had time to come up with an appropriate form of misdirection.

The room rested in silence as its owner allowed her words to drift off aimlessly. There was no soft music or low lull of the TV to cause either of them ease or distraction. They would have to find a way help one another. Nurturing was not a skill that was taught to a specialist in training. However for Kaname, Sousuke would try the only way he knew how.

The soldier in Sousuke Sagara still thrived freely within him. "Affirmative. You will take a seat on the sofa and rest. The appropriate movies have been laid out as well as various snack items. I have disarmed your phone and secured the room from all possible threats."

No one ordered around Kaname Chidori. No one. The Sgt. Major was unfortunately standing behind Kaname and was unable to see her eyes gloss over crimson. It was a face that would scare the red off the devil herself.

"Do not answer the door. I will knock thrice followed by a kick. Only respond then. Ignore all other attempts. The last of my arsenal will lay at your disposal." His attention to detail left him ignoring Kaname's smile that miraculously grew fangs that eagerly sought to rip apart the military maniac if he continued to try and take control of the situation.

"I shall use my funds to purchase a last significant portion of weapons and assorted items if I am to provide you with adequate protection. I shall need various backups of Glocks as well as fresh supply of fragment grenades. I am sure you can see the necessity for more flash bangs as well as trip wire for my remaining unused minds. Of course someone of your intelligence would support the idea of…"

The last line had been crossed. He started speaking Otaku again. Sousuke may just wish his patrol had been extended. He would be the one who needed 'adequate protection', from her! And since when did she just warrant adequate protection? Didn't Sousuke believe that she deserved the absolute best? Of course she would not let him go overboard but he still better try! Her anger deafened her ears to the remaining otaku rant, only to safely open as the conversation began to interest her.

"Though I am unsure what an appropriate gift would be. You have shown a great degree of fondness for tulips. I am unsure why as their smell seems rather inadequate for you. Perhaps the exotic flower found on Merida Island alone would be more suitable. Its variety of color and pleasing aroma suits you far better, though I doubt you have encountered this particular species. Other possible gift ideas seem to favor jewelry or fury stuffed animals. However the squirrel I killed and stuffed did not seem to qualify. Perhaps a combination of such things?"

Her anger was immediately dispelled into the air like a fleeting mist dispersing from view. That big stupid head was actually going to buy her a gift? One with no practical value! Perhaps Kaname may keep this soldier boy around yet. She spun around in his arms and ceased his talking as she pressed her lips against his.

The shock left Sousuke's eyes wide open. Something about her always disarmed his senses. That made her a dangerous opponent. With his lips released from her hungry clutches he stared deeply at them only to have his glance broken by a repeat kiss.

Only when Kaname decided did she break their lock together which allowed her to focus intensely into Sousuke's overly thoughtful eyes. Could it be possible someone so intelligent could be so stupid to the obvious?

"Sousuke, I don't need you to buy me gifts. You're here. You're with me. That's everything I wanted." Her voice was sincere though she hoped Sousuke wouldn't take her too seriously. She didn't want him to never buy her gifts.

"I disagree." Years of training caused his body to flex in anticipation as a fated meeting with the halisen neared yet again, though fate was broken this time. Sensing no further danger he continued. "I have gathered sufficient intelligence from the campus. It seems the primary duty of various males is to express the degree of their feelings in material possessions. After thorough analysis it was plain to see I am required to buy a vast amount of such items to display my affections for you. I can only apologize for their inadequacies beforehand."

Somehow it wasn't the romantic declaration of his feelings that Kaname always hoped for. It had a touch of otakuness. There was nothing romantic about anything otaku. That's ok, Kaname was a modest forgiving, generous, happy, modest, caring, lovable and modest person. At least he was trying.

Though she would not dissuade Sousuke from buying her lavish gifts if he felt this strongly about it, however….

"Um Sousuke. You are forgetting one thing. You don't have any money." Her voice was a little too sly as she finished.

"Kaname that is impossible. I have acquired a vast array of funds over the years in several different countries. Through various investments and savings I have created a substantial income outside of Mithril. I merely need to show my credit card and…" A light clicked off in the soldier. His money wasn't his money anymore. It was all Kaname's. He suddenly realized his little shopping spree would be highly unlikely.

Kaname however looked as please as a kid in a candy store. An astral image of herself clad in a slinky black dress danced around the room clad in only the finest jewelry as she met up with a handsome man with an X shaped scar in a tuxedo who proceeded to sweep her off her feet. The image quickly dissipated when her eyes landed on a Sousuke who looked both rather constipated and still dressed in the shirt Tessa gave him. He would still have to pay for that.

And since he was broke, she would have to be creative with other forms of payment. A sleek grin graced her face as she spoke. "That's right soldier. I have all your money now. And without Mithril you know what that means! NO GUNS! NO BOMBS! NO MINES! NO BULLETS! And most importantly of all, NO OTAKU!"

Though she spoke half in jest, a fact Sousuke was well aware of, his face remained grim. Kaname thought his attachment to all things soldier related did not run this deep. Could it be that something else was bothering him. Her voice hinted a sense of gentleness too it, at least compared to her earlier outbreak. "Sousuke I didn't mean to upset you. We will work something out." Kaname was nothing if not fair. She had hammered that much into Sousuke. "Maybe an otaku allowance or something? Sousuke? Sousuke?" She waived her hand in front of the half-dazed Sgt. He rarely let himself escape both his senses as well as reality.

His voice upon speaking was cold and determined. "Kaname, it is a problem."

She arched an eyebrow as she tipped her head to one side feeling rather confused. What had him feeling so uneasy? Nothing was ever a problem, not for Sousuke

"You received a will. The finance department of Mithril managed both my accounts and Will in hopes I would seek early retirement. It seems the news of my death had them alert the correct sources of my demise and thus put the Will into affect. That means news of my death has already reached various banks. The University would be immediately alerted. Kaname I…I am dead in Tokyo." There was no humor in his voice. If this was a joke it surely was a twisted one.

Kaname could only stand in shock as the testament that had overjoyed her so much earlier now backlashed a wave of hurtful emotions. Her mouth gaped open with her hand over it as she slowly inched backwards towards the sofa only to fall gracefully upon it. Her hopes…her dreams…her aspirations…

As quickly as they flashed in they too disappeared. A look of shame dressed itself upon Sousuke. His plan to escape from the clutches of the organization and escape into freedom was leaking from the holes that bore upon it. A man who rarely felt inadequate, he truly felt as if he failed Kaname once again.

The look of despair upon Sousuke did not go unnoticed by the former class representative of Jindai High School. _'His life here has ended. Everything he has known, all he has worked for is gone and here I am feeling bad for myself. Come on Kaname, its time to show Sousuke just what you are made of!'_

When all else fails, rely on what worked in the past. In an instant she grabbed her halisen and sent her Sousuke flying through the living room to crash against the wall. His body stuck to the door yet slowly slid down leaving a slight impression upon it. There was no time to worry about his past injuries. "BAKA! Are you just going to stand there feeling sorry for yourself?" She quickly followed up with a fierce knee to the stomach and kick to an area a little too close the groin. If Sousuke felt bad before, he was in misery now. "I though a specialist was able to adapt and handle any situation. Now, ATTENTION!"

The command forced the Sgt. Major to ignore the pain that was surging through his mind and body and obey the orders issued by the clearly superior officer. It was a blessing Kaname had never found herself fond of the military; she would be an overly effective commander.

Her words almost barked as she spoke. "Is it the nature of a specialist to admit defeat?"

His body tightened before speaking "No mam!"

Kaname paced back and forth in front of the soldier who followed her with his eyes. That was certainly against military protocol but there was no way Kaname knew that. Even when angry her movements were gentle like a feather wafting in the wind. "Do specialists allow the environment to dictate the circumstances?"

"No mam!"

Her voice grew increasingly loud. With the halisen at her side, the wrong answer would surely prove disastrous. "Will you give up?"

Sousuke's voice began to match her own. "No MAM!"

Her fiery eyes now stared him down. "Will we find a way through this?"

"Yes MAM!"

"Will we overcome all obstacles?" Kaname could almost see the sweat trickle down the side of the soldier's face.

"Yes MAM!"

"Will you kiss me right now soldier!"

"Yes MAM!" Sousuke was kissed before he even realized what he had responded yes to. It never failed. Get a person to say yes twice, they almost always respond in kind the third time.

Unlike the military fashion he was accustomed to, he allowed his hands to slip around her slender waist and wrap around the back of his commanding officer. He would have not taken such liberties with his former Captain. Kaname slowly released the kiss but was complacent to leave her arms laced around the mercenary's neck.

"Mam! Is this behavior not abnormal for military doctrine?" He could almost predict word for word her response.

"This is the new military Sousuke. The kind where I am in charge. So don't you dare think about applying these rules to your old one. Besides, isn't it about time we got to the extra credit on your exam?" It didn't take a smart man to understand what was implied as Sousuke ravished a kiss from her. Dead men didn't have it so bad after all.

* * *

So how was it? Ya know, its too bad my school doesn't employ extra credit like that. It would sure spark interest back in the class. Anywho, please review! 


	7. Lazarus

AN: Sorry for taking so long to do this. Between business and school, things have been pretty hectic. Not to mention everytime i tried to upload this, i got a timeout error. Oh well. Not the best, not the worst, but a chapter none the less.

* * *

He didn't want her to leave just yet. He didn't want to accept that he was a dead man. He didn't want to be separated from her again so soon. Those thoughts would kill him, knowing that she could leave the confines of her room unprotected while he was shackled to the same walls that brought him everlasting comfort. The irony did not fail to reach him.

Kaname did not have the heart to leave him in such a condition. Missing another day of class was acceptable for her and she would make it acceptable for the University. When she goes back to class tomorrow she would be swamped with work, but that just meant she would be 'forced' to stay in with Sousuke longer which was just fine with her.

Their world suddenly came crashing down when Sousuke had been erased from society. Kaname's computer held windows filled with possible destinations for the two to leave for. They could run away together, far outside the reach of Mithril. While they were a prominent force in the Pacific Rim, their grasp was far less needed in Europe and the U.S.

They could escape to the paradise known as the British Virgin Isles where they could live the rest of their lives in eternal well financed retirement with neither a worry nor care. Their best company would be the swaying palm trees and white sandy beaches. It would give Kaname plenty of opportunities to show off a variety of bikinis until one specific military dunderhead took notice!

Sousuke never told Kaname how desirable he found her that day they had escaped to the beach with her friends back in high school. He had to keep a few secrets from her. Besides, he certainly didn't want her to stop trying.

The Virgin Isles was rejected when the topic of bikinis were brought up. Wouldn't it have been ironic if after all of Kaname's efforts, Sousuke ended up noticing yet another scantly clad woman?

And then there was Paris, city for lovers. The two could sit idly by enjoying an espresso at a streetside café in the middle of the afternoon while they lovingly gazed into each other's eyes. He would reach over and touch her hand gently which would send shivers down her body before embracing her in a soft kiss.

Sousuke who refused to wear a beret not designated by any military organization rejected Paris. The political instability and lack of allies offhand was another downfall for the security nut. Not to mention it had positioned itself to be the target of various potential terrorist attacks which was unacceptable to Sousuke, whether or not they were directed at Kaname in particular.

And then there was the obvious choice.

Sousuke had never been to the United States despite all his travels. The country was able to defend itself with its own technological developments, only partially purchased from Mithril. There they could live quite lives safe from the scope of terrorists as few attempted such hostilities against the gifted in that region. Not to mention Kaname was absolutely sure Sousuke would be turned off by the typical American woman.

There was no doubt that Kaname's father would be pleased to see his eldest daughter finally accept his offer and complete her studies in one of the finest schools in the states. He held significant power as he worked on several committees for the U.N so finding a suitable placement for his daughter would have been a simple task.

Though there was also no doubt her father would be far less pleased with the appearance of Sousuke and her determination to stay with him, always. Day and night. Those were thoughts no father wanted to think of their little princess. Even under the best circumstances, there was a good chance her father would do little more than tolerate the soldier.

He had great respect for military men, but Sousuke was a mercenary who was not supposed to exist. A Machine born and bred for the taking of human life that merely developed a conscience many years too late. Sousuke was a threat to the Chidori Family no matter how his daughter felt about him.

Kaname's sister would have been another story altogether. Kaname knew one thing for certain, and that was the complete jealousy she would have felt towards Kaname for having that kind of boyfriend. Though his opinion of himself was low during high school, the college years had a tremendous affect on the man.

The soldier had discovered things like fashion. Well truth be told it was more like it was shoved down his throat rather than found. He merely returned from a mission to have found his entire standard issue military based wardrobe to be replaced by a more 'hip' selection of clothes, courtesy of Kaname. The fact that many outfits matched Ms. Chidori's was a detail lost unto the otaku.

As he was allowed to mature, he had developed even further to better fit into society. Though he had always sported a well-built and lean body, the years had added both fullness and firmness that captured the eye of many fellow students. The creation of the unofficial Sousuke Sagara fan club had irked the girl who was so used to being the center of Sousuke's universe despite the fact she still was.

It was true, now he was the type of man many women dreamed of. His disinterest in pursuing a more physical relationship blended with his hero like nature well and made him seem like a dashing young rogue with a heart of gold from a fairy tail brought to life.

He was constantly hounded by screeching harpies who acted in a rather indecent manner around Kaname's bodyguard. It seemed each passing day rotted off a few more inches of clothing in hopes a certain someone would take notice. The Sgt. only noted that the women should report the vendor that sold them their clothing for they seemed to be defective.

The mention of a possible clothes eating bacteria virus had sent Sousuke Sagara flying across campus courtesy of Halisen airlines. He had accumulated a fair amount of frequent flyer miles.

He had however taken great notice of Kaname's only slightly conservative dress. Though she was never overly risqué, she certainly knew how to attract a man using sensible style. That left the Sgt. to defend her honor from various suitors that also sought Kaname's attention. While she constantly scolded Sousuke for doing so, she truly had never wanted him to stop.

A man who believed in chivalry, honor, and respect with an incredible physique and a desire to protect. Yes, Kaname's sister would definitely develop a serious crush on Sousuke if the two would ever meet.

Fortunately that would not come to pass just yet. In her room, Kaname sat on the bed with two other men with the curtain's closed. She leaned into one and allowed the figure to stroke her soft body while she offered the other appreciating glances with her deep warm eyes.

Lazarus would have been jealous at man's success in resurrecting the dead. With the rapid uncontrolled evolution of technology, a man was easily given birth to as well as brought back to the living. Though Sousuke would not allow himself to be referred to as Kaname's cute and cuddly little zombie. Line's had to be drawn somewhere.

"So all the details will be finalized tomorrow? Sousuke will walk among the living again?" The end was said in jest. Kaname almost said 'for the first time', but she too would make efforts to be more appreciative to Sousuke. He had been more than generous with her earlier.

An elder man with thick dark glasses and a well-groomed beer belly thoughtfully replied. "Yes. I have taken care of everything. It seems Merida Island has devoted all its assets to the Philippines for the moment. I would provide you with the details but I am not privy to such information."

"Thank you, for helping me." Sousuke had felt his list of allies was running sort, but one man remained ever faithful to him from the least likely department. Finance.

For reasons relating to his own safety, his name was not disclosed to Kaname. The smallest slip could undo all the work he had put into resurrecting Sousuke.

"Anything I could do for you young man. You sure kept everyone in the department on their toes. Without you to cause trouble, I wouldn't have had ½ as much creative inspiration at what I do best. Just take care of this little cutie here. No one could ever forget all she has invested into the organization." The man from finance definitely held a fondness for the young sergeant.

Never before had a member of the SRT personally made his way down to meet the financiers and thank them for all the hard work they did. While they received little to none of the glory, Mithril would be hard pressed to run any of its operations without any money. That little effort, the simplest gesture of appreciation had touched the elderly man and allowed him to offer up his services to help Sousuke manage his investments.

All the intuition and intel in the world would have been useless without someone to offer the guidance needed in matters related to money. He was a warrior ill equipped to handle the veterans of finance.

Using some contacts he had created in the Tokyo area, the man from finance had been able to convince many institutions of the S.N.A.F.U. of Sousuke's 'death' without alerting the occupied military mercenary force. He could live again in the city he had come to love with the one he loved. It was a fitting ending.

"Now all that remains is for me to return ownership of your funds back to you. I will just need you to sign these paper's here and the transaction should be completed."

He handed the forms over to the Sgt. who reluctantly accepted them. With heavyset steel gray eyes he looked over at the forms briefly before returning them to the Mithril financier. "Change it. Make it a joint account. I want Kaname's name added to it."

"Sousuke?" The young blue-haired woman had not expected that of all things. She thought that otaku would be thrilled to be able to purchase his tools, but apparently something else thrilled him.

"You are important to me Kaname. What's mine is yours. You own my heart and soul so you may as well own everything else as well. Everything. You deserve every advantage and more." She…Was…Filthy…Rich…

A shrill shriek echoed and bounced around the small room as Sousuke soon found himself being lovingly strangled by a blue blur. Her attention soon turned to a flurry of butterfly kisses that only stopped when the man from Mithril realized there was no end in sight for the two playful lovers.

"Ahem!" It was hard to see a young man you considered family to be taken physically advantage of right in front of him. A sly smile grew on his face as he realized just how these two were like him and his late wife. It took one who experienced true love to see it in others. He knew this young couple would find many years of happiness with each, provided they survive one another.

But Kaname was a launched rocket that could not be stopped. "Jealous?" The way she bated her long dark lashes had the man feeling red in the face. Kaname was certainly as beautiful as his late wife was right up until the day she passed on. A fiery temper with looks that could stop traffic. But the reason for her playfulness soon wrapped a secure arm around her as if to signal the other man to stay away. Despite his complete confidence in his own abilities, it was his insecurities with her that she had come to love.

"That should be a simple enough procedure. Now that you are alive again, you could take care of such matters yourself. I have contacted a good friend of mine. He would be able to help you out with your finances now. Take care of yourself young one. I would hate to see anything happen to you."

The man rose from the bed and made his way towards the exit, accompanied by the loving couple whose arms refused to separate. The offered brief good-byes before closing the door to the man who had helped them when tragedy struck.

Their relationship had been rapidly progressing ever since he had found his way back to her apartment. Their physical bond finally reached a place where their mental link had been. Now they had crossed the monetary bounds as well. While it hadn't been said before, Kaname was sure Sousuke had no intention of moving back into this apartment which was just one building over.

She could just imagine what lame excuse he would offer now. 'It would be more efficient in order to protect you better from terrorist attacks' or 'It would allow me to spend more time learning your commendable studying habits.'

It was hard to believe that just a fortnight ago, she had slapped the man with a halisen for not picking up on her little hints and once again reverting back to his otaku nature. None of that mattered anymore. She was here with him and nothing could change that. And so was the halisen…just in case.

"It's happened Kaname. Tomorrow I will be a real student and nothing more."

Of course leave it to Sousuke to get it all wrong yet again. "No Sousuke. Now you will get to see you are so much more." A brief kiss ensued. "Especially to me."

* * *

So do you guys think i should end this story here and write a sequel or just continue on with this story? What difference will it make? I am not really sure but i am certain there must be some diffrence. I will try to get updates out for this faster. things should esae up starting next week. As always, please Read and Review. I would appreciate it. Thank you. 


End file.
